the_legendariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danaël
Danaël 'is one of the 6 main characters in the comic series ''The Legendaries with Jadina , Gryfenfer , Shimy , Razzia and later Ténébris . He was the founding member and leader of the vigilante group The Legendaries until his death and resurrection at the hands of Kalandre , where he became an antagonist for a very short time. Biography Childhood Danaël grew up somewhere in the Kingdom of Larbos with his friend Saryn. His father and brother were often on mission for the Silver Hawks, so he spent part of his childhood under the care of a nanny. Despite his father's death during a raid against the Black Wizard's forces, he continued to aspire to serve justice by joining the ranks of the Silver Hawks. Silver Falcon Now in his adult years, Danaël joined the Silver Falcon Order with Saryn, the first woman to become a Silver Falcon, and became the youngest lieutenant the Silver Falcons had ever known. Some time after receiving his new position, he and the other Silver Hawks were hired by Prince Halan to escort Princess Jadina of Orchidia to Sabledoray and prevent Darkhell and his second lieutenant, Raptor, from getting their hands on her. From the beginning, the young knight was disturbed by Prince Halan's arrogant attitude, and Daniel began to doubt the true motivations of his comrades-in-arms. As a result, a tension arises between him and his brother. The convoy continued its journey through a dense jungle. After an unfortunate incident, when Danael surprised Jadina while she was taking her bath, Saryn kissed Danael before the eyes of the princess. She lures Saryn into her tent and explains that she doesn't want marriage and that she wants to live a hectic adventure life, like the Silver Hawks. Meanwhile, lurking in the jungle, Raptor and his Dragonites wait for their prey to make the wrong move that will cost them... The next day, the Silver Falcons realized that a huge dam of trees covered with highly volatile sap was cutting them off. Ikaël, worried, sent Danaël, Saryn and two other Falcons to follow the sap trail. They were then ambushed by a troop of Dragonites who killed the two soldiers accompanying them. The horn of warning then rang, announcing that the camp was in serious danger. Danaël saves Saryn from the claws of a Dragonite and they both gallop to their friends' camp. When they finally reached the camp, the two friends realized that a horde of Dragonites, Carbonions and Darkhellions were wreaking havoc. Ikaël, seriously wounded but still standing, ordered them to go and help Alghar, who had gone to help Sabledoray's soldiers to protect the princess. However, the battle was totally unbalanced and Alghar was killed by Raptor, in front of his daughter and Danaël. As a result, Jadina is finally kidnapped by Raptor. While Ikaël ordered Danaël not to go to the princess' rescue, he resigned and deserted the battlefield with Saryn. They caught Raptor and shot him down by cutting off his head. Unfortunately, despite the victory of the two knights, Saryn turns into an evil being after being hit by Darkhellions stings earlier as they tumbled off the cliff. As she prepares to kill Daniel, Saryn is shot down by a magical discharge from Jadina's eagle stick. Wishing to get rid of Darkhell's dark plans once and for all, Danaël and Jadina founded a group of vigilantes fighting for justice: The Legends. The Jovenia accident They then recruited three other members: Gryf, Shimy and Razzia. Together, they will form the original team of the Legendaries. They will experience several misadventures during their fight against Darkhell and his armies (including his daughter Ténébris or his general Dasyatis, the Black Shade). During one of their many battles against the black wizard who had then seized the stone of Jovenia to restore its youth and lost strength, it broke and spread a curse that turned all the inhabitants of Alysia and the Elven World into children. Judged to be responsible, the group decided to separate. The return of the Legendaries 2 years after the Jovénia accident, Danaël gathered all the members of the group together one last time with the intention of finding the Crescia stone and cancelling the effects of the Jovénia stone. But when the group arrived in Klafooty and met Elysio, Danaël did not listen to Gryf's warnings about amnesia, disappointing the jaguarian and the elf somewhat. Elysio joined the Legendaries and Daniel discovers the truth about Elysio: he is in fact Darkhell! He will blame himself for not listening more seriously to Gryf and will not repeat this mistake. In Volume 2, Daniel leads the group through the underground passages of the Zar-Ikos landmark thanks to the link he has with his golden sword. In Volume 5, we discover Prince Halan who happens to be Jadina's fiancé. Strangely, Daniel and the prince do not get along. The explanation of their disagreement will be explained in Volume 5. During Volumes 5 and 6, many jealousies pushed the two men to commit senseless acts, such as trying to stick a deadly sting in his opponent's body. In Volume 8, Danielael will be in conflict with Kel-cha but will apologize to the king at the end of the volume. After proposing to Jadina during the tenth volume, Danaël died when Anathos reincarnated in him. However, he was resurrected by Kalandre at the end of Volume 12. He appears at the end of Volume 14 with Kalandre, who tells him to turn the page on his past just as Jadina did in that same volume. The pact with Kalandre To obtain his golden sword, Daniel made a pact with Kalandre, after which he received a golden sword forged from his blood. When he died, he had to resolve to serve her as Dynaméis. This pact having been kept secret by Danaël, the reunion with his former group did not go very well: if Shimy, Gryf and Razzia forgive him easily, Ténébris did not trust him, and Jadina felt guilty, blaming Danaël for not having warned them of his resurrection. When Jadina is poisoned, Danaël does not come to her bedside, which prompts Ténébris to ask himself questions. When she discovers Kalandre's true intentions, and finds herself face to face with Danaël, she admits to having heard everything and intends to go and warn the others. Ténébris gives him the choice: Danaël lets her go, to prove that he is still the Danaël he has always been, or not to do so and prove that he is now only a toy of Kalandre. Danaël decides not to let her go, and kills Ténébris by opening her chest, pushed by Kalandre's spell. Death The convoy was teleported to Casthell, Kalandre's final destination. She removes the piece of Asterion's soul implanted in the bodies of her Dynamei, then tears the piece of brilliance from Gryf's heart and Jade of Jadina (thus causing her death) in order to resurrect the portal to the world of the gods, a terrifying creature named Kaminodoa. Then followed a terrible battle between the remaining Legendaries and the Dynaméis. Gryf managed to kill Galatea, but died of his multiple wounds soon after. Razzia, who has found the convoy, is facing Halcyon. The latter killed Amy just before a powerful explosion took the lives of all three of them. Shimy killed Kaminodoa with an elementary explosion but she did not survive because of her multiple injuries. Meanwhile, Ikaël confronts Danaël, with whom he popped an eye and broke his halo before Danaël killed him. Shortly afterwards, Daniel found his mind again, alongside Jadina's corpse and his brother, and realized all the harm he had done. From his tears and Jadina's body then pushes a huge tree that carries him and Artemus through the portal that Kalandre and Asterion have already crossed. Danaël then fought against Asterion. The latter constantly hurts him, but Danaël always gets up, determined to kill him. It was then that Artémus interfered and killed Kalandre with Daniel's sword. The latter, in a formidable explosion, destroyed Asterion and sent Artemus back to Earth, asking him to tell the story of their adventures. Danaël then died, carried away by the masterful explosion that destroyed Asterion. World Without Three years later, Artémus, a renowned writer and adventurer, dedicated his highly successful book "Les Légendaires". We then discover that the Legendaries never existed because it happens to be Artemus, the one and only Legendary, who carried out all their adventures as defeating Darkhell, Skroa and Anathos and who wrote his exploits by creating an imaginary group called the Legendaries. However, at the bend of a field, Artémus, accompanied by a hooded character, met two peasants. They show him the way to Beijingbolos. The latter are called Danaël and Shimy and resemble the characters in his book. Danaël has strange nightmares where the former Legends die or attack him as a zombie. He is very intrigued by these dreams populated by people he doesn't know but who are familiar to him. His wife Shimy later found herself in the city involved in a monster attack, from which Danaël managed to protect her by killing her with the sword of Artémus. He thus discovered a sword talent worthy of a knight. Artémus therefore asked them to accompany him in his quest to recover a precious chest that had been stolen from him by the group of outlaws, called the Fabulous. With little choice, they accepted and Danaël once again displayed his exploits as to his ordinary steel sword which suddenly turned into gold for a brief moment. Personnality Before his death, Daniel was straight, intelligent, honest and loyal. He founded the Legendary Group out of a sense of justice. Danaël is someone who likes to have the situation under control, and who can lose all his means when the problems he has to manage are beyond his control, his main weakness being his pride. He also has a little arrogant side that pushes him to proclaim himself leader of the Legendaries by himself, even if in the end the rest of the group will accept to appoint him to this position. He is also very jealous when it comes to Jadina, even going so far as to challenge Prince Halan in a Volanthil race when he can't swim. After his death and resurrection, Daniel became manipulative, completely loyal to Kalandre, and unempathetic, murdering Ténébris without any hesitation. After the loss of his halo, he returns to his normal personality. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Control over Golden Sword: Daniel is able to draw his sword to himself at will, even at great distances. **'Sword sensing': Daniel is able to feel the presence of his sword as he reaches out his hand. Abilities * Master swordsman: Danaël is a highly qualified swordsman, capable of fighting Darkhell and Anathos. * Gifted intelligence: Danaël showed a high level of intelligence, especially in duels. ** Qualified tactician: Danaël is a qualified tactician. In particular, he was able to put in place an effective strategy to defeat Anathos. ** Qualified leader: Danaël is a highly charismatic leader, able to lead his team with absolute fidelity and almost without question (except in the case of Jadina, and only temporarily). Category:Characters